Thoughts
by izzie-yzzie25
Summary: He's the most arrogant jerk I have ever met... yet I can't stop this feeling I get every single time he looks at me...
1. If only & the party

Hey Guys, so I have been thinking of making a new story… well sort off, this story I've posted is a re-written one. It used to be called "I don't care" then I changed it to "Just like any other story" and then I decided to re write it coz the flow of the story isn't working properly, it was becoming more boring and just plain uninteresting anymore. However I would like to thank you guys for supporting that story of mine so I just hope you'll like this one

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… I do however, own the plot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_Have you ever thought of what life would be like without the person you love standing there next to you? Have you ever felt the need to just scream you head off and shout to the whole wide world that you lonely? Ever felt the urge to just go crawl in a corner and cry your eyes out and never leave?_

_Well, I'm not asking you all of these questions because I have felt them; I am asking you these because have you? I know that it's a stupid way to say this but, I am certain that I will soon have to experience such dreadful things, and I just want to ask you these. Would it hurt to? I know that I can't possibly be feeling these right now, however just the thought of it is making me more nervous than ever._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

It all started with the party.

That's what I, Kagome Higurashi had constantly been reminding myself in the days that had followed after that night. If only I didn't let myself get talked into it by my best friend, if only I just stayed out in the car and just waited for her. But no, I just have to let her talk me into going inside and having to "socialize with people" as she put it. If only… if only, I didn't listen to her then I wouldn't be hear in some hot and handsome strangers presence; who's I just learnt is my cousin's best friend. If only I thought of it through then maybe I wouldn't be in this state of mind would I.

Well what can I say; I am a total pushover when it came to my best friend, Sango Yamazaki. All that girl had to do was gaze at me with her big brown eyes giving me her best puppy look and add her endless pleading ,begging voice and then BAM! I'd be following her into the gates of Hell; which is in this case a large house filled with strange bunch of people from my high school and other ones… guess the host of this party is quite famous.

This isn't my idea of spending my Saturday night; you must be thinking "WTH! I would kill to just attend a party that sounds amazing as that!" well sorry but I guess I ain't just into this kind of stuff.  
>But Sango was determined to attend the "hottest, most amazing and wildest party ever" and she was just equally determined to drag me into it. This was more than just a normal gathering she had assured me happily when she went on ahead and told well more like begged me to go with her.<p>

So here I am, dressed in my jeans with my tank top underneath a crop tee and with black converses and a parka coat, with my so called "best friend" in the freezing winter night with the wind blowing out, harshly carrying dead leaves with it, in front of the front door surrounded by people "socializing". The door was open so we just went in and made ourselves at home.

Once inside, I grabbed the first opportunity to escape into one corner where no one will see me or find me, anything just to get away from these crazy people. Finding an empty corner in the living room, I stood there; my back on the wall, awkwardly fiddling with the hem of my coat. Now I wondered how I got here in this house in the first place. Oh right Sango, puppy face, pleading and begging, dragging... now I remember, I sighed to myself.

Earlier this evening, me and Sango got into my car and she drove us to the direction of our destination which is the Itou Household, and the host of this party is Sango's long term crush Miroku Itou which is also one of my friends and what can I say my cousin, but parties just aren't my thing. Their just too loud and annoying, and in the end I'll feel sorry for the host 'cause he'll be the one cleaning up after all the mess. But in this case I don't really care 'cause I'm just annoyed at how Sango was able to drag me into this mess.

I'd rather be at home reading a book, or doing my homework or just relaxing while listening to music or watching TV, and have that house for myself. But instead of doing all that, I have to get dragged into a crowed of strangers in this gigantic house. Sango walked in front of me while her hands gripped my wrists dragging me all the way inside. I curled my fingers reflexively inside my coat pocket, resisting the temptation to run from this place.

"Kagome I swear you need to sort it out. You know you can't run away from me." Sango said, amusement evident in her voice, knowing that she knows that I don't like parties or going out of the house in a Saturday night.

I scowled at her "Yeah right," I answered sarcastically. Of course I know that I won't be able to get away from her, knowing that she's an athlete and all.

She just rolled eyes playfully at me, and then she stopped walking meaning I almost bumped into her. "Why stop so suddenly?" I asked Sango, who now had let go of my hand and was already talking to... I looked up and saw a boy with dark brown hair, which is pulled back by a restraining band into a rat-tail. Ah, she's talking to none other than Miroku Itou.

"Ah, Kagome!" Miroku squealed like a highschool girl seeing me in his party, which may I remind you, never attend.

"hey..." I said awkwardly at him, yeah... he looks the same as always with his "flashing, lady killer" smile as the girls in my school call it, and his casual clothing. After that, he and Sango and some other people had started a conversation, which I only hung around for just a little while; I don't really feel like talking to anyone anyway, I just want to go home.

This was the time I made my escape to this empty, cold and dark corner of the living room. Now that I think about it, this place is still not quiet enough for me; this place is just too crowded. Maybe, just maybe the top floor a.k.a. the roof top, would be much quieter than here in the bottom floor.

#

The sea of bodies and voices were overwhelming, there were too many noise and too much pressure that I felt that I was gonna have claustrophobia. The loud music pounded through my head through the sole of my feet. The sound of the excited guests rang in my head as they greeted each other with high-pitched squealing or back slapping accompanied by their hollers, just made my head hurt just a bit.

I made my way through the crowd; head ringing from the boom the speakers were letting out. I moved away, and squeezed passed two couples making out in the stairs and successfully getting my way up the top floor. Reaching the landing, I sighed to myself; it's no use it's just as crowded as downstairs. Some bedroom doors were closed; from outside I could hear noises that made me blush and quickly stepped away from them. I walked around the top floor, I could feel people looking at me and it feels awkward. Finally finding a room that seemed empty; I ducked into the only open doorway in an effort to get away from the awkward stares I'm getting. Oh God, I hope this room is empty and that I'm not walking in on something that I'd rather not witness.

I entered the room, and sighed in relief; thankfully, this room was empty. "Hmmm, I wonder why no one ever entered this room" I wondered out loud. I froze, just inside the doorway and looked around the room, after closing the door behind me. The bedroom was quite masculine; the walls were the colour of brown tones, the decorations had an earthy feel. The lights were on, but were dimmed into a welcoming warm glow. There was a red guitar in one corner, it seems that it haven't been played in quite a while, in the other corner of the room there's a desk, on which sat what seemed to be a closed laptop. On one side of the room there stood dark red doors, which seems to me looked like a walk in closet; and on the wall next to where I stood was an open door, which I presume to be the bathroom.

I felt a small cold breeze caress the back of my neck and shivered at the sudden contact, I pulled my coat zipper up to my neck just to shut the cold out. Walking up to one of the curtains, I peeked through it and saw a set of ornate French doors. One of the doors were slightly left ajar; being a curious cat I was, I pulled the curtains back a bit and opened the door which revealed a small balcony and on one side of it there was an iron stepladder that lead to the place where I was planning to go to; the roof.

So, why not? Might as well enjoy my time alone and get some fresh air; even if it was chilled, it was far better than the smell of alcohol, cigarette and sweat. I pulled my hood up so that my ears wouldn't be as cold – I slipped out into the balcony and gripped the metal railings of the stepladder. I pulled myself up onto the first step; I was unsteady at first but I got a hang into it, and made my way up the rest of the ladder. Once I reached the top of it, I pulled myself up into the roof and was surprised as a head popped out over the edge of the roof. "What the!" I exclaimed almost losing my balance in surprise.

My face was just a few inches away from the strangers face; which I must admit was quite handsome. But there was something unusual from his appearance; he is quite different from the others which made him way much more interesting. Atop his head were 2 silver dog ears that seemed to twitch at the small sounds that was heard from the inside, and he has got a long silver hair, and what was more is that he has got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. He's got eyes the colour of amber, which had me mesmerized. Apart from the fact that he's got a cigarette trapped in between his fingers; He seemed to be a nice person. A small breeze came, carrying the scent of smoke eliminating from the cigarette he was holding.

"I wondered how long it would take for someone to come and ruin the peace and quiet up here" he said in a flat, bored tone. Ugh, I take it back. He's not nice at all; he's just a mean jerk of a guy. Might as well leave here, and go back down stairs and find Miroku or Sango. As I was about to get down from the ladder I heard him utter something which I didn't quite catch.

"Pardon?" I asked him. He sighed before saying "Well, if you want to come up here, come on then" he said much clearer this time, then he place his cigarette in the corner of his mouth and extending both arms in front of him.

I thought of it for a moment, now I wish I was with Sango or Miroku. But maybe sitting with this strange person wouldn't hurt right?  
>So I allowed myself up the roof top and sat on the bench which was located just next to where the guy was sitting.<p>

#

I sat down on the bench; my companion sat directly on the platform built onto the roof, he was leaning against what looked like a protective railing. I felt awkward at his calculation stare, I mean c'mon who wouldn't feel awkward when you're sitting in front of a person who you barely even know who was intently staring at you. I watched him silently as he flicked away the butt of his cigarette.

The boy, who seems to be the same age as me, tilted his head until his eyes were directly looking at mine. This even made me felt awkward. He was only wearing a plain red t-shirt; I wonder if he was cold at all, and there on his left was an abandoned black jumper.

"Like what you see then?" I almost jumped at his sudden question, after couple of seconds, I took in what he just said and looked at him sharply. His face displayed an awfully toothy grin, and eyes twinkling with amusement. Instead of answering him I rolled my eyes and leaned myself back in the bench and stared at my feet.

"Well?" he prodded

"No," was my flat answer, sure he was handsome and all but I'm not gonna say that out loud now am I.

"Really, your face says a different story. Considering that your all red." He said; amusement was clear in his voice. I looked at him sharply, and a smirk was plastered in his face.

I felt my face grow hot at his statement, but I continued on watching him. Now I wonder why I even came up here. Everything that happened so far this evening is a just a massive mistake. I didn't even want to be here in the first place. I looked down at my feet, and sighed.

But I couldn't help myself but gaze at him, how his lips were parted; and now I'm letting my imagination run wild. A sudden flash of an image popped into my mind; in which I am kissing the unknown boy sitting in front of me. I blinked the vision out and shook my head. '_I must be out of my mind' _I thought to myself, before looking back at him. His eyebrows were raised in a manner that says 'I'm amused' or 'What's that for?' – I couldn't tell which; maybe a little bit of both.

I hid my now tomato red face behind my hand, and instantly feeling stupid for it.

"What were you thinking of just then?" came his curious, a tinge of amusement, question.

Being the silly person I was, I just shook my head before mumbling a "nothing" to him.

"Right; Nothing, of course." He answered in a slightly sarcastic manner, the last word stretch out longer than was intended.

I just shook my head and moved my hands into my coat pocket; keeping it away from the cold. A sudden burst of laughter eliminated from him took me by surprise. I just looked at him strangely. In a matter of moments he stopped , and got his breathing back under control. I was still looking at him then asked "What's your name then? It's quite awkward sitting and talking to you without knowing your name" I said.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi. Yours is?"

"Kagome Higurashi." I cringed inwardly at the tone of my voice; it just have to go all croaky now.

"Hmmm," was just his answer before staring up at the night sky, "You not enjoying the party your cousins hosting?" he asked now looking at me.

I raised one of my eyebrows at his question. "You know I'm his cousin?" I asked him, not a lot of people knew that I was Miroku's cousin.

"Well, yeah. Considering his my best mate" he said, I nodded my head.

"oh, so you're that Inuyasha person he kept on asking where he's gone to." I said to him.

"Pleased to meet you" he replied, half smiling."Not to be rude, but do you mind coming down here. I'm starting to get an outrageous crick in my neck" he said not oh so politely.

I didn't even bother answering him, so I slid down onto the platform where he was sitting and sat next to him. Tucking my legs beneath me, I settled down next to Inuyasha.

"You're not as rude as Miroku put you to be." I told him quietly, before turning around to face him.

He shrugged before answering in his deep voice. "Well that can't be helped, it's not like I'm gonna give you a horrible first impression now would I" I just looked at him for a moment before looking up at the sky.

"So what school do you go to?" I asked him "Considering I haven't seen you around school, like ever" I quickly added.

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I go to your school; and the probable reason why you don't see me much because I always get pulled out of lessons and I always get detentions and stuff like that. So yeah, but I am on the soccer club; with your cousin." He replied, I looked at him shocked at the revelation. He goes to my school and I never knew about that.

"You" I said pointing a finger at him "go to my school?" I exclaimed suddenly; making him raise an eyebrow.

"Like I said; I go to your school" he shrugged. "and to prove that, when I get pulled out of first lessons, I always see you running down the hall. Probably being late" he said, smirking… again.

I just looked at him. I need to ask Sango whether she knew about this guy; and If she does I'm gonna murder her for not telling me so. All of a sudden my phone rang, making me jump. This made Inuyasha look at me strangely with his amber eyes and I noticed that his doggy ears were twitching at the sound.

"sorry" I quickly said before answering my phone.

"hello?" I greeted the person in the other line

"Kagome! Where the hell are you?" Sango shouted from the other end; that I have to pull my phone away from my ears.

"Sango, stop shouting. I'm at the roof top" I answered her normally; without the shouting part.

"What are you doing there?"

"Nothing, just getting some fresh air." I said, Knowing Sango she's gonna do anything to get information out of me.

"Right" her answer stretched out longer than it needs to be… déjà vu

"Oh shut up! I'm coming down. Just meet me in my car" I told her before snapping my phone shut.

I turned around to face my companion, who's now laughing at me. I just looked at him sharply.

"What are you laughing at" I said, already knowing what his answer was.

"You!" was all he said before laughing again. It's actually not funny though, me talking at my best friend.

"Ugh, you are such a jerk. I'm going, nice to meet you" I said quickly before I walked to the iron step ladder and climbing down.

"see you on Monday" I heard him shout from the roof. I looked up and surely enough there he was poking his head out from the roof top and looking at me waving.

I just shook my head and went inside the room. Opening the door to the room, it was still left isolated. I walked to the door and poking my head looking around to see whether there were still a lot of people. Sadly enough there were still tonnes of them so I walked out of the room and went downstairs out the front door and to where I parked my car.

When I reached my destination, there was Sango, with Miroku, standing next to my car. "so…" sango prodded

"so what?" I asked her innocently.

"You know what, Higurashi" she said pointing a finger at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, and started to open my car door.

"Give me a break Sango. And see ya Monday Roku, or tomorrow" I said before entering my car.

This is going to be a long ride home.

* * *

><p><em>Here you go! hope you'd like it :) please review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! been a long time since I last updated my stories. Well here's "chapter two" of thoughts. I know that this was supposed to be chapter 4 but I decided to put the last three chapters into one chapter... well anyways here you are.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>I slouched deeper into my seat and stared out the window, trying my hardest to blur out what my friends; Sango and Ayame, are talking about. I really don't want to talk about what happened the other night at Miroku's, as you can see I'm trying my hardest to ignore the fact that they're talking to me, but these girls are just too damn persistent for their own good.<p>

The car ride home with Sango last Saturday night was the longest drive home I've ever gotten. She kept on asking on what happened at the party, where was I and stuff like that. She even refused to get off of my car when we reached her house, so I have to tell her "Yeah, I met a guy…" and then pushed her out of the door and drove as soon as she was out. Gosh my friends are a handful.

"So who was the guy?" I heard Sango said from next to me. I just shrugged and continued on staring at the window, not really wanting to talk about it. I mean seriously…

"Oh c'mon Kags, don't be such a kill joy" Ayame said. I turned to look at her and sighed. "So… you gonna tell us or what?" she asked. I sighed again and was about to tell them when the door flew open. Everyone in the room fell silent and looked at the door and the teacher came in, with a silver haired boy walking just behind him.

"Look who came back from isolation after all this time!" Kouga, he's one of the popular people and also the heir of the Ookami Corp. making him the, well, most popular guy at school, and well he's the person Ayame has been crushing on.

"Shut it, you mangy wolf" The silver haired boy said while he raised his middle finger at Kouga. He sort of looks familiar, where have I seen those silver locks.

"Your one to talk mutt face" Kouga shouted across the room.

"keh!" was all the mysterious yet familiar silver haired boy said. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to remember where I've seen him.

"Takahashi! Ookami! Shut up and take your sits!" The teacher finally interrupted the twos little fight.

"Keh!" a grunt was let out, as mystery boy walked down the groups of seat and sat next to Bankutso, which is just right next to my own group of table. While Kouga sat on his own group of friends.

"Good, now registration." The teacher announced and everyone answered to their name being called out.

I looked at him, well more like stared until something clicked in my head. My eyes went wide from realization; he was that boy at the party. 'UHmmm… what was his name again… Inu.. Inu'

"Inuyasha, there you are I was looking for you all over the…" Miroku came in from the door, 'Oh that's right his name was Inuyasha' I said in my head.

"Oh, am I that late?" he feigned innocent, and clearly he just used Inuyasha as an excuse for him being tardy. By the looks of the hand print in his left cheek, he's been running round the hall ways hitting on women again; teachers or students.

"You're fooling no one Mr Itou by the looks of it you'll have ten minutes detention at lunch with me." The teacher said, while marking all of us in the room, in the register.

"Uh, you hurt my feelings, sir" Miroku whilst placing his right hand over his chest while pretending to look hurt.

"Just go and take your normal place" the teacher waved him off.

Miroku walked over to his table and looked quite surprise to see Inuyasha sitting there with his head on the table. "Oh my, has hell froze?" he said in an over dramatic voice as he looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"Shut it, Lech" came a grumble from Inuyasha.

"You don't say…" Sango said as she looked at Miroku, well more like glared to be honest. "Sango, my lo-" Miroku started but was cut off by a book flying into his face. Yeah, nothing to be surprised about, I don't even know why Sango threw that book at him… I'm guessing it was Sango as she was the only one who does that without any cause.

"Shut your trap, perv." She said to him and turned to Inuyasha "So how was isolation like? For the past year, you've been there and finally you've been pulled out." She was talking to Inuyasha.

Wait how the hell everyone does know him while I don't. I feel totally left out, and why the hell is he in my class, I didn't also know of that! 'Don't be stupid Kagome. Why else would the teacher have called his name out in registration if he wasn't a part of this class' my mind answered for me. I mentally smacked my head.

"Oh, hey" he replied in a bored tone, his head still propped on the table.

"okay… So I didn't saw you in the party last Saturday?" she asked, oh no this isn't turning out so good now, why does she have to remind me of the party… why does she just have to bring that up. I turned around in my seat and tried my hardest to cover my face with my hair water falling over it, acting like a curtain to conceal my face.

"Well, I was in the roof top with someone…" he trailed off and then turned his head around the room, and I was sure that I heard him sniff. What the hell, he can't possibly be sniffing out for my scent is he, oh god, what am I thinking, he's not a dog… well technically he is, but he's a Demon, I mean a half-demon, I mean ahhh!

"Who're you looking for" Ayame asked. Oh gosh, this really isn't my day is it?

"hmmm, no one in particu…" he cut off his sentence when I felt his eyes staring behind my head; and I'm sure that he is currently bearing holes behind my head. "…lar" he finished his sentence. I felt a blush creep into my face. I tried to act indifferent and started talking to the other people in my table, who are; Eri Ayumi and Yuka.

"Hm, Oh that's Kagome" I heard Ayame tell him. I could still feel his stare at the back of my head. I silently prayed that I could just disappear right now. I 'accidentally' kick Ayame's chair, making her look at me, and I glared back at her.

"gee, what's with you today!" she said whilst catching the teachers attention.

"Miss Wolfe, would you mind turning to the front and listen to the lesson or if you'd like 30 mins after school" the teacher said giving Ayame a pointed look, while Ayame turned around.

"What the… you can't do that, and besides it's not only me who's talking." She retorted and looked around, finding that everyone except for Inuyasha who had his head yet again propped on his desk, writing notes and was silent.

"You were saying?" the teacher said, looking at her with a look saying 'hah!-I-won'

"Whatever" she said huffing in the process.

After that, throughout the lesson everyone just copied notes or listened to the blabbering toad looking teacher, up the front of the class. It was a very long lesson, but in reality it had only been an hour, but really it felt it took ages for the freaking maths lesson to finish, I really really hate numbers…

I looked at the wall clock, and it read 10:00, everyone stood up and took all of their belongings and ran out of the class room before the teacher could even dismiss us. I was the last to get out, but oh well, it's normal to be honest.

"Hurry up, Kagome! We're gonna lose our seats of you walk that slow!" I hear Sango shout from the other side of the corridor, I just shook my head and walk a little faster until I caught up to them.

* * *

><p>more to come next chapter! well I hope you liked it :)<p>

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I apologize for the long wait! But here's chapter three of Thoughts! Hope u'll enjoy it. Oh and Reviews are welcomed! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I swear down that every Monday it's always like this, after first lesson you have to run to your second lesson as fast as you can so that you would be able to get a seat where there is no weirdoes sitting next to you; not that I'm complaining, as I myself is a weird child when I feel like it and besides I'm friends with Sango and Ayame, which are weird enough to be avoided but they're still very popular with a lot of people around school so who am I to complain.

So here I am sitting in my seat next to Ayame who's chatting away with some person who I barely know, I think her names Yura or something. The chick is a complete freak! I mean she's totally obsessed with hair and they're the only things she ever talks about. Some people even call her "Yura Of the Hair".

"I heard that Inuyasha Takahashi has been pulled out of isolation today and had been put back to normal lessons." I heard hair freak say to Ayame. I can't help but 'overhear' their conversation okay. It's just that everywhere I go people are talking about _him_, I mean even the freshmen knows who he is. God, I feel so left out.

"Yeah and to be honest, I think he's spent more time needed in the unit than in actual lessons so…." I didn't bother listening to what the two were talking about anymore. I don't feel like doing so anyway, even if I'm dying to know how and why Inuyasha Takahashi is so popular!

The ever so grumpy English teacher came in and started moaning at how noisy and unorganized we are and that we need to sort how we talk 'cause apparently we don't talk properly. I just droned out whatever everyone was shouting, talking or moaning about and went into my own little world where no one existed, but me. I long stopped listening to the ever so lovely Miss Green ages ago, and now she's announcing that everyone can pack up and be sure to do our homework that's due on Wednesday.

"When the hell did she assigned us homework!" I exclaimed at Ayame who was the closest to me, while I pulled my bag off of the floor.

Shaking her head Ayame said "Like 15 minutes into the lesson, when you decided that the field was far more important than English" she laughed a little. I just shrugged and slung my messenger bag onto my shoulder.

"So what's it about?" I asked in a sarcastic manner. Sango who's now walking up to us shook her head. "It's to write about something isn't it?" I asked and a knowing grin crosses the brunettes face. A loud groan escaped my lips as I trudge to the door and pull it open. Then stomping my way up to my third lesson of the day! Oh Jolly Good, another hormonal teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha P.O.V.<strong>

.such..day. Everything would be so great if it's vacation, so that I could just laze around the house and do nothing. No homework, no nagging teacher, no no one! Just me, lazing about the house! Well at least one good thing has happened, I got to see that chick from the roof top again. And guess what, she's in 3 of my lessons today.

I walked out of the English room just in time for Kagome to walk, well more like stomp pass by me. Whoa! someone's having a bad day. I smirk etched it's way to my lips as I jogged up to catch up with her.

"Now where are you going?" I spoke out when I was in her hearing range, which is just a few inches away from her. What I got as a reaction was quite amusing, which in turn made my smirk even wider. Kagome jumped a little probably in surprise and turned around abruptly that she almost tripped, good thing I caught her before she had the chance to say hello to the floor. A silent scream left her lips, well silent to everyone else who's not a demon with hearing as sensitive as mine anyway. I scowl for a moment, and a grin came back up as Kagome's doe eyes glared at me.

"Hey, there stranger" I say with now a smirk on my face. Her facial expression hasn't change much as she gave me a look that says what-the-fuck-do-you-want! But I just shrugged it off.

"What?" she exclaimed at me, which made me raise an eyebrow and scowl a little.

"Whoa! Feisty much!" I said still a brow raised, I heard her groan and just turned to leave, well that's a bit rude so I walked after her and turned her around to face me, her hands held tightly in my hands but slowly released it but still held it, just in case she's gonna try to leave yet again. "that's not nice." I said a grin growing from my facial features. Seriously, one day I'd be smirking all day and not be able to change the way my face looks.

"Yes, now can you please let go of my hand, 'cause I am seriously running late for my next lesson and I really don't want to have a lecture for 30 mins about punctuality and stuff like that!" she spoke all in one breathe and tried on releasing her hand from mine, and I nod and released it anyway. Guess it's not really a good time, specially if she's got that hormonal science... wait, shit! I've got that teacher too!

"Shit!" I exclaimed and took hold of her hands again and practically dragged her with me.

"What do you think you're doing." She shouted at me and I just pulled her along, making sure not to trip her over though.

"Well considering that we're almost late for class, and having the same hormonal excuse of a teacher, we better hurry up" I said as we trudge our way up to the science lab where our class was. By the time we got there, the teacher wasn't even there yet so we both sighed in relief and Kagome squeaked a small "thank you" and sat in a seat next to a boy, which I think was called Hobo or something that sounds like that.

So much for a second impression, but I just shrugged it off and sat on my own seat which is right next to Miroku.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait guys... but I've been busy all term, considering that I've had had loads of exams and stuff like that... and right now I'm revising for a mock exam on tuesday! the joys of being in school -.- <strong>

**Anyways R&R!**


End file.
